


Stressed?

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fingering, Gabe being romantic, Gabe is a horny fucker, Gabe uses the old black magic, Gabe wrote the book on romace people, Gentle Sex, Huge ass bathtub, Kissing, Lose your virginity with style, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Oral Sex, choclate covered fruit, four poster bed, stress at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Gabriel more than anything, and he is the same way about you. But you are scared of all the myths surrounding losing your virginity. Gabe fixes that by picking the right moment and a bit of the old black magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Getting a little frisky there cupcake?" asks Gabriel doing his trademark eye wiggle at you as you sit in his lap trying to watch a movie

"No, you just keep moving your hips against my crotch. No shush and let me watch the movie"

"Meany"

"Jerk"

"Hussy"

"Winged dick"

"Minx"

"Angelic pain in the ass"

"Vixen"

"Well you are a ...your a.. Shut up" I laughed giving up on the name calling

"I win. Now kiss me"

"Fine. If it means I can watch my movie without my horny angel boyfriend bothering me"

Gabriel crashed his lips to mine like they were the sweetest chocolate he ever did taste. He moved his lips up so he could make me open my mouth and slip his sliver tongue inside. I straddled his hips and cupped his stupid perfect face in my hands and kissed him with all my might. But I suddenly froze when I felt Gabe move his hands down my back, one under the bottom of my shirt and the other squeezing my ass. Gabe seemed to sense my discomfort and stopped looking me in the eyes

"I'm sorry" he said in a serious tone witch worried me "I guess I got a little carried away"

"No it's ok I lead you on. Lets just watch the movie"

I sat back down in his lap and leaned back against his chest. Gabe snapped his fingers and the movie we were watching was put back about ten minuets and on the coffee table was a bowl of popcorn and two wine glasses filled with Cola

What was wrong with me. Why won't I let him advance. It was not like I did not want to, I did, I did very much. I am completely head over heels for this archangel. I swore to myself that I would save it for the right man, and Gabe was the right man I knew it by the way he looked at me. Like he would ditch heaven and become human so he could be with me.

I had been with Gabriel for well over two years. You would think we would have a very filled sex life, but no it was all to do with me and my stupid fears

I was not scared by the idea of making love to him but I was terrified by the rumors I heard as a teenager. The rumors of the first time. I hated to keep him waiting for me. I knew he wanted me, just by the look in his eyes he wanted me. I wanted him, oh dear God I wanted him. The guy himself was a walking sex pot not helped by the fact his vessel was unfairly pretty, those amber coloured eyes that made me want to rip all of his clothes off and jump on him. Plus charm smooth a Belgian chocolate

Me and Gabriel had only gotten as far as a couple of hot make out sessions in bed and on the couch. I felt like one day he would get fed up and dump me and go and find someone or hell make someone who would give him what he wants. But he didn't he would hold me in his arms at night and tell me that it was not a race and when the time comes when I feel ready, he would make love to me, or as he really put it. Take me to heaven and back. Why could I not get over the stupid fear of losing your virginity

\-------------------------------------

"Good God today was rotten" I thought as I walked home in the poring rain since the busses were down and once again the tube was on strike. I just wanted to get home have a nice long, hot bubble bath and snuggle up in my bed with Gabriel and maybe watch a movie

I unlocked the door and was take back about how dark it was. Did the power go out, it was one hell of a storm out there.

Wait no scratch that there was some kind of warm glow coming from upstairs

"Gabe" I called out "Gabriel, are you up there?"

Not a sound. No fluttering of wings or his voice nothing

I ventured up the stairs the glow was coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and was taken back. It was not my bathroom. Instead it was a room lit only by a dozen candles with a huge circler bath in the middle of the room. The bath was filled with steaming bubbly water, there were rose petals on the surface of the bubbles and the room was engulfed with the sweet sound of the harp and piano music. It was beautiful

"Do you like it cupcake"

I spun around and saw Gabe leaning against the door frame, he was fiddling with a red rose in his hands and he had on one of his sexy smirks on his face

"Gabe. I love it. But why?"

"Well call me a softy but I noticed my poor girlfriend needed some cheering up."

"Your a gem you know that" I said skipping over and wrapping my arms around him.

It was then at that moment I decided that tonight was the night. I was going to take a leap of faith. He had been so sweet to me, and has been over the last few weeks since because work had been so stressful of late. He deserved a treat of his own

"Gabe" I said fiddling with the open part of his shirt "You know I love you"

"I like to think you do" he laughed

"Well. Since you worked so hard to make me feel better. Would you like to come in the bath with me?" I could feel my face flushing red as the words left my mouth

"Mmmm you little minx. I would yes" Gabe purred as he leaned down and placed butterfly soft kisses on my neck. I loved it when he did that. I could feel the pooling heat down below already but also that all to familiar feeling of dread in the back of my head. I forced that feeling down. I was not going to let that ruin what I wanted to do with Gabriel

"And you know. I think I might me ready for, you know"

"Are you sure sweets? I don't want you to think just because I did this you have to give up your..."

I cut him off by kissing him, savouring his sweet lips on mine

"No baby. I want to. I just know tonight is the night. So come on little angel" I said hooking my finger in the open part of his shirt and lead him into the bathroom, trying to be sexy as possible "Get you hot angelic ass in that bath and show me the sweet taste of heaven"

Gabriel's eyes widened and he had a huge smirk across his face "Oh what kind of sex kitty have I released"

"Your about to find out big fellow"


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  
Was this heaven. Well you could think it was from my point of view, and I sure a hell felt like I was in heaven. The bath  
was the perfect temperature and the sent of the bubble bath, bath salts and the scented candles made me want to slip back  
and fall asleep. Good thing I had an archangel propping me up. I got to admit it was pretty sexy taking a soapy, hot,  
bubble bath with my sexy as hell boyfriend. I was nervous when we were undressing. It was the first time I have ever seen  
him fully naked. I have seen him with no shirt on loads of times before, but nothing prepared me for the awesome  
sight of him fully naked. He was a freaking Adonas figure. Archangels sure knew how to pick their vessles. I was worried  
that he would find my figure less pleasing. But boy was I wrong. He eyes spinned like a fruit machine when he first  
turned his gaze on me that I thought they would roll out of their sockets and across the floor and back again like in  
those old cartoons

Gabriel placed me in the bath and got in behind me a let me rest my back against him. He did not try to pull me to him.  
I guess he was worried that I would get scared and back off from him. I had to admit I am still a little nervous about  
what I was doing, this is very foreign  territory for me and I was unsure what to do. But it sort of came to me. Like when your  
learning to ride and bike for the first time, when you do your first pedals and the rest seems to come to you like it  
had always been there in the back of your mind. So I just went with what my gut told me

Gabe now was kissing neck in all the places I liked and had his arms wrapped around my waist, gently squeezing me  
just under my breasts

"Are you happy cupcake? Are you comfortable?" he asked turning my head up so I could look him in the eyes

"Mmmm yes very. This is so relaxing. You sure know how to treat a girl don't you?"

"Its a well known fact that woman love hot bubble baths with plenty of soap and candles" Gabriel stated proudly  
"And when I say all women I mean my woman" he added going back to kissing and nipping my neck

"Gabe, I just want to tell you that you have been real awesome these past few weeks, I mean I have been real hard to be  
around. With the mood swings, working late, zero time for you and me...."

"The crying" Gabe added

"Oh. You heard that. Great"

"Kinda hard not to sugar. You sure take a lot of crap from those dicks at work"

"Yeah well, it don't matter where you work you always get the assholes in the work place who think they are the freaking  
manager of the place"

"Too true sweets, but a girl as sweet and nice as you should not have to. You should be treated as royalty where ever you  
go"

"I already get the five star treatment when I'm with you, but Gabriel honey. You really don't have to pamper me all the  
time. I'm not saying I don't like it. I freaking love it, but don't do it so much that I turn into a brat like you see on TV"

"Cupcake I don't think you could ever turn into a bratty sixteen year old. You have your head screwed on right and you  
are real down to earth. You work so hard for ungrateful people for peanuts, the least I could do is help you feel better  
after a hard day, like today"

"Oh God please tell me you didn't see Liz who I have work with on the counter yell at me in front of the manager"

"I saw and heard the whole thing sweets. You know that old man you served a hot chocolate and a side of cake. That  
was me. You looked so sad this morning and you forgot to give me my morning kiss, I knew something had to be  
wrong. I just wanted to check on you"

"So that was you, huh? Hmm hot chocolate with cream and marsh mellows and the most tooth rotting type of cake we  
sell. I should have known. I think that's sweet of you check on me. You don't have to mask yourself, you can just come in  
as my normal, gorgeous boyfriend Gabriel in need of a coffee and making sure our date is still on"

"Mmmm wanna make some of those bitches jealous now do we" said Gabe pulling me up by the chin and to his lips

"Mmmm maybe... just a little. Is that bad?"

"No, not to me sugar"

"Gabe since we are talking about work and the ass's I have to deal with, I have to ask. Was it you who caused Monica to  
trip and break her ankle, and now she's hobbling around on crutches"

"Might have" Gabe said in a sing-song voice

"Gabe" I said in a serious tone

"Oh sweets I love it when you take that tone with me. But yeah ok I did. I'm sorry I know I promised no pranks to do  
with your work mates, but when I saw you crying that one night before we went out to eat. I could not help  
myself. So I broke that bitches ankle for breaking my lady's heart"

"Babe as much as she deserved it. Don't do it again. I know I was upset and I needed a good cry but I'm just getting on  
with it and try and not let it get to me. Although it is freaking funny as hell to see her hobble around like hop along  
Kennedy"

"Not funny sweets. Hysterical" Gabe said and we both laughed "Well this conversation is depressing. Could you eat?  
I could eat"

Gabe snapped his fingers along the sides of the tub appeared small trays of chocolate covered fruit. All my favriouts.  
Grapes, strawberries, banana, orange. Also that there were also some trays with little pots filled with sweets like  
gummy worms, buttons, jelly beans. In fact all sorts of sweet treats.  
You know all the good stuff. Gabe had also snapped up two glasses filled with the bubbly and there was an ice bucket with a  
bottle on chill at the end of the bath

"Oh my" I squealed in delight "Someone pinch me I must have died and gone to heaven"

Gabe squeezed me a bit more tightly and purred into my neck

"Trust me sugar. If I could take you to the real heaven I would. Well, tonight I'll try and take you there the best I can"

Oh that sentence alone made my face flush and my nethers quiver. Gabe had that effect on me. The guy could read Al  
Gores autobiography and make it sound like the most X rated book ever written

Gabe picked up a chocolate coated strawberry and held it to my lips

"Open"

I bit down on the hard chocolate shell and moaned at the sweet taste mixed with the tang of the strawberry. It was  
a delight

"Mmmmm" I moaned

"Like that. have another"

He fed me a piece of coated banana

"I freaking love you" I said after he kept feeding me sweets and coated fruit "Your the best baby. The best"

It was then I got an idea. I was gonna try something sexy. I turned around in the bath, wrapping my legs around his  
waist and hoisted myself in to his lap. My face flushed when little Gabe brushed against my inner thigh  and that nervousness  
that was in the back of my head tried to get ahead of me. Gabriel seemed to sense that and backed up a little

"Sorry sugar. I guess he's a little too exsited at seeing you like this"

Not that I could blame him. I was stark naked, dripping wet and had soap and bubbles sliding down my body. That  
is enough to make any man get the morning wood. I pushed that feeling back again, I was so sure about what I was doing  
I love Gabriel. And I wanted to love him in everyway. I pulled Gabe towards me so our chests were mashed together. I  
gotta say. The feeling of wet skin on wet skin and my soft breasts and his rather lean chest together was to die for. I saw  
Gabe's eyes flicked a little and he gripped me a little tighter, his hands ran slowly down my back and stopped at my  
upper thighs , holding me there as he peppered my neck and shoulder with kisses

"Let me know if I go too fast sweets. But I can't lie. You are really turning me on"

"That is the idea honey. Now open" I said feeding him a gummy worm with my teeth. He smiled after he finished and  
wrapped his arms around my back, cradling me to him so my head rested on his chest and sighed deeply as he ran his  
wet hands though my damp hair. Making me feel content with what was happening

"I love you darling" he said punctuating that statement with a kiss on my head "If you feel happy with it I would like to  
try something with you. But only if you want"

"Go ahead" I smiled up at him

Gabe rolled me back round so I was seated between his legs again. He leaned down and caught my lips. It was just like  
those hot make out sessions we had on the couch and in bed, lip biting slash sucking. Oh God. Gabriel must have  
written the guide book on kissing. He was just that freaking good

"Do you trust me?" he asked as we parted for air

"Yes"

Gabe went back to kissing me but I could feel the hand that was cupping my jaw slowly move down my collar bone to  
my left breast. It was the first time I let him touch me like this. It was strange but also. It felt to damn good. The way  
his large hand and long fingers smoothed over the soft wet flesh of my breast had me leaning in for more

"Do you like that?" Gabe asked as his fingers rubbed over my nipple making it harden into a stiff pink nub

"Oh my" I breathed out leaning my head on the back of his shoulder "Gabriel" I gasped

"You do like that don't you sweets"

Gabe slipped his other hand that was cupping my jaw down to cup my other breast, cupping it, brushing his finger tips over the  
newly sensitive bud

"Gabriel. Oh-h Gabriel"

His talented fingers swept, pinched and rolled my nipples and cupping and kneading the over sensitive flesh. Gabe also put  
his sliver tongue and his lips to use, by kissing and nipping my neck and shoulders. I then suddenly felt one of his hands move  
down across my stomach while the other was still cupping and squeezing both of my breast

"Would you like me to continue?"


End file.
